Skyfall
by FeathersandBones
Summary: He cannot hear the screams over the roar of the fire, animalistic as it tears through him... It was supposed to be just another great Summer. For gods' sakes, he was the son of a... lesser goddess... he wasn't supposed to get dragged into quests and wars and love and... Everything is going to shit. And all Daichi can do is pray to Olympus they make it out alive.
1. The End of Things

**Hey hey hey, so some of you might have followed a previous story of mine: Egesgriman. Yeah. Sorry about that. But that is the past and the past shall be left alone. So here. Have this. It's a gift. It's also a piece of crap. Like me. But that's okay.**

Chapter 1

The End of Things

 **Daichi**

The echo of squeaky sneakered feet on hardwood floors was something that Daichi figured he would never grow tired of. While others may have found it annoying, he could only ever feel a rush of excitement. The sound meant a game was being played, a ball was being tossed, a point was being scored.

"Daichi, the-!"

Daichi lifted his head in time to see the ball headed for the ground. Without thinking he dove, leading with his fist, to the side. He hit the ground hard and slid, but the feeling of the ball hitting his hand was unmistakable. He turned to watch it fly up (damn, just a little too low), before jumping to his feet again. Another pair of hands tossed it as it came close and before he knew it, it had cleared the net. Daichi grimaced. It was an easy shot for the opposing team to receive and they didn't have much time left in the game; the two teams had been going back and forth for while now, neither one being able to gain enough of an upper hand to get the winning point. Daichi cursed as the opposing receiver took the ball straight on, sending it right to the hands of their setter. Daichi felt a pang of defeat. This was it. This was where it ended…

A tug in his gut told him otherwise.

Daichi watched in amazement as the ball was tossed...and missed. The spiker's hand flew past, never making contact, and the ball fell gracefully to the ground.

The following silence was broken only by the shrill sound of a whistle being blown as Daichi's team was awarded the point. Beside him someone whooped, stirring the rest of the team from their frozen shock. Cheers erupted from the stands and Daichi watched the other team's surprise turn to defeat as someone took him by the arm and pulled him into a group hug.

They had won the game.

The next thing Daichi knew, he was in the locker room being congratulated by the seniors of his team and the team captain, who patted Daichi just a bit too hard on the back as he walked by. They left in a hurry, talking about going out for food, the girls they would meet, and other things that faded as they walked away, leaving Daichi and only a handful of the rest of the team behind. Daichi felt a pang of nostalgia watching them go, memories of Camp and his friends there bubbling to the surface. He left the gym alone, waving a quick "goodbye" to the others and promising that "yes, he would get home safe," but "no, he couldn't hang out that night."

Outside it was just getting dark and the air was crisp. Spring was almost over, Summer just on the horizon, but the New Jersey night air still made Daichi shiver as he made his way home on foot. Daichi let the moonlight guide him as he walked. The sky was clear tonight, millions of stars visible, and Daichi counted the number of constellations he could make out. Astronomy was never his strong point, but after eight consecutive Summers at Camp he figured he knew a little more than the average high schooler.

 _Hydra, Cancer, Leo..._

Daichi counted on his fingers as he searched the sky. He distinctly remembered being taught that Virgo was also visible in Spring, yet he couldn't quite find it among the clusters of pinprick lights. He shrugged and continued on, rounding the corner onto his street. The windows of the houses on either side of the street glowed with a soft golden light. As he passed by, Daichi could see people inside; families sitting down for dinner, children watching TV from the couch, couples dancing in their living room. Daichi smiled as he walked, a feeling of warmth coming over him. He passed one house and did a double take, having sworn he's seen a cloaked figure hovering near the family inside. He stood for a minute, watching them silently from outside. Through the window he could see the faint glow of a fireplace, but the figure, if there had ever been one, was gone.

By the time Daichi had reached his house it was almost too dark to see without the occasional street lamp, even with the full moon. He walked up the stone path, his shoes scuffing on the uneven surface. The windows of his house were dark and all that greeted him when he opened the door was silence. He stood for a minute, the door half open, and called out.

"I'm home!"

No one answered, but Daichi tried not to be surprised. With a sigh he stepped inside, closing the door behind him and slipping off his shoes. He took a minute to appreciate the moonlit atmosphere of the house before flipping the nearest light switch, flooding the house with artificial light. He left his bags by the door and padded into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out milk, noting with a tinge of sadness the lack of a note sticking to the door. He leaned against the counter, the carton of milk sitting beside him, and pulled out his phone. It was dying, the battery only at 15%, but he sent out a quick text anyway.

 **To: Asahi 10:37pm**

 _We won!_

With that, Daichi set the phone down on the counter and got to work. He fetched a packet of ramen from the cupboard and some cheese from the fridge, placing them next to the milk, before putting on a pot of water to boil. By the time Asahi finally texted back, Daichi was sitting in the living room, eating a "mac n' cheese" version of ramen his father had taught him how to make and flipping through the channels of the TV. He made sure to find something suitable to watch before picking up his phone.

 **From: Asahi 10:45pm**

 _That's great, but don't u think its a little unfair with u on the team n all?_

Daichi grinned, maybe even laughed a little, and typed out a response.

 **To: Asahi 10:53pm**

 _Yeah well, but it won't be once u come back cuz ur skills will surely slow us down!_

 **From: Asahi 10:53pm**

 _Why r u so mean to me?_

Daichi really did laugh this time, placing his bowl of half eaten ramen on the floor so he wouldn't make a mess. He stared at his phone for a while, trying to think of what to say before it buzzed, a notification telling him that he only had 10% left. He grimaced.

 **To: Asahi 10:56pm**

 _I gtg. My phone is dying._

 **From: Asahi 10:57pm**

 _Kk Wait! Will you be going to camp this Summer?_

Daichi stared at his phone, slightly confused.

 **To: Asahi 11:00pm**

 _Of course...why wouldn't I?_

 **From: Asahi 11:01pm**

 _Just wondering._

With that that screen flickered and then went dark, a small, red image of an empty battery appearing for a few seconds. Daichi stared at it for a moment, confused by Asahi's parting words, before he set the phone aside, grimacing at the dusty, fingerprinted surface. He picked up his bowl to finished his dinner and show.

It was 11:40 when Daichi finally finished. He'd left his bowl in the sink, promising himself that he'd clean it tomorrow, and almost considered going to bed without brushing his teeth as he slowly climbed the stairs.

Almost.

* * *

In his room he stripped quietly, throwing on a pair of boxers he'd received one or two Christmases ago from Asahi's step-mother. He could still picture the look of pure humiliation on his friend's face when Mrs. Azumane had presented Daichi with his gift.

 _Asahi told me you love volleyball as well, so when I saw these I just HAD to get them for you,_ Daichi recalled her saying and snickered at the image of Asahi's beat red face as he was handed a pair of bright orange boxers with volleyballs scatter about the surface.

Before climbing into bed, he stopped by his desk and picked up the small calendar leaning against the lamp. He took his black marker and crossed another day off before smiling and placing the calendar back on the desk.

21 more days.

21 more days till the end of school.

21 more days till the start of Summer Vacation.

21 more days till the start of Camp.

Just 21 more days.

 **Ta** **da!**


	2. Bright Lights and Hotel Shampoo

**Haha we back.**

Chapter 2

Bright Lights and Hotel Shampoo

 **Daichi**

 _He is falling - no - he is floating. He is floating, but the lights around him are rising, higher and higher until they fade from his eyesight. Some of them twinkle, growing brighter and then dimmer as they lazily drift past him. He tries to reach out, to touch them, but his arm won't respond. He tries to wiggle his fingers, but instead he remains frozen, suspended in a sea of bright, pinprick lights. It is not too bad, he has to think. It is, actually, rather peaceful._

 _He does not know how long he is there for; days, weeks, months, years. Seconds. His thoughts wander, starting with where he could be, but soon moving onto more trivial things. Like, is he even wearing clothes right now? Not that he could even move to check, but the thought crosses his mind nonetheless._

 _Or, why are the lights no longer moving up? Why are they beginning to fall?_

 _Why are the lights falling?_

 _And why is he falling with them?_

 _He struggles now, tries to throw his arms out, to grab onto something, anything, to stop what has now become a rapid descent. He tries to scream, but nothing escapes his lips, not even air. He gasps, but cannot breathe._

 _Below him something begins to rise, but it is not the glow of pinprick lights. It is the glow of something else. Something hot. Sound reaches his ears and Daichi can hear screams. Below him there is fire and people are screaming._

 _And he is falling._

* * *

Daichi woke to the shrill scream of his alarm clock. He jolted, almost falling out of bed, and blinked at the flashing green numbers on the bedside table next to him.

4:00 am.

It was too early to be up. Why was his alarm still going off?

Daichi reached over, pressing the button on the small clock, and sighed in relief as the harsh sound was cut of.

Why had it gone off so early?

4 am of all times.

4 am.

Shit!

Daichi sat upright with a yelp and ripped the covers off. He lept from the bed and clambered to his desk. The small calendar still sat, leaning against the lamp - it's pages were now flipped to June. About halfway down the page one of the days was circled with bright red marker, the boxes leading up to it all crossed out in black. Block letters filled the box marked June 13.

 **FIRST DAY OF CAMP! WHOOO!**

Today was the first day of Camp.

And he was supposed to meet Asahi and Yuu in...45 minutes.

Daichi turned and fled from his room. He ran to the bathroom, brushing his teeth quickly before stuffing his toothbrush, toothpaste, and a few other toiletries into a small zip up bag. Back in his room he dressed himself and then went about packing up any last minute items. He had already packed up most of his things the previous night, but, as he rushed around his room, Daichi began to panic in realization that he was missing something. He shuffled through his drawers and, upon finding nothing, tore back the covers of his bed.

Nothing.

A buzzing in his pocket caused Daichi to pause in his search and check his phone. A text from Asahi flashed brightly on his screen when he pressed his home button.

 **From: Asahi, 4:26am**

 _We'll be there in 15 mins. Yuu says to bring $$ since it's ur turn to pay 4 food (I have extra tho)_

Daichi cursed, typed out a quick reply, and promptly shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Where was it?

He had taken it off last night before going to bed and then...where had he put it?

The dresser...no.

Bookshelf...no.

Where the fuck had he - wait...

Daichi traced his steps back into bathroom and peeled back the shower curtain. On the shelf, next to bottles of hotel shampoo and conditioner, lay the necklace. Daichi reached out to grab it, noting how the beads were still slightly damp, and quickly fastened it around his neck. The small glass crow was cold against his skin.

Daichi made one more round around the house, making sure the windows were shut, doors were locked, and his suitcase contained everything he would need for the summer. He pulled out his phone and thumbed through his contacts, landing on the first one with a star. He pressed it and waited.

" _You have reached the office of Osamu Sawamura."_

Daichi sighed as he heard the familiar recording.

" _Mr. Sawamura is unavailable to take your call at the moment. Please leave a message at the beep and he will return your call as soon as possible."_

He hesitated for a moment, tempted to end the call right there.

 _Beeeeeeep._

Shit.

"Uh, h-hi Dad. It's...it's Daichi. Um, just wanted to let you know that I'm, uh, headed off to Camp now...so, you know. I probably won't be able to use my cellphone that much...but, that doesn't mean you can't call me! You know I, uh, I love talking with you...um...ok...oh, so I, uh, I guess you're pretty busy right now...so I'll, uh, go. Um...bye, Dad. I love you."

Daichi ended the call, noticing that he had received another text from Asahi.

 **From: Asahi, 4:43am**

 _Turning onto ur street now._

It was time to go.

Daichi heaved his suitcase over his shoulder and made his way downstairs, grabbing his wallet and bus tickets as he left the house. He locked the door behind him and turned just in time to see Mrs. Azumane's car turn the corner. It was still dark outside, a crescent moon hanging low in the sky, but the headlights illuminated the street as the car pulled into Daichi's driveway. The driver's window rolled down to reveal Mrs. Azumane's smiling face.

"Hi Daichi, dear! Are you ready to go?"

Daichi nodded, greeted her politely, and made his way to the trunk. It popped open and he placed his luggage next to that of his friends.

"Daichi, long time no see," Yuu greeted him, patting Daichi rather roughly on the shoulder as he climbed into the back seat. From the front passenger seat Asahi scolded Yuu softly, saying he shouldn't be so abrasive. Yuu promptly ignored him, turning instead to Daichi with a wicked glint in his eye.

"I've been waiting to see you all weekend so I could tell you and Asahi together." He smiled. "You guys have missed out on so much at Camp! You won't believe the shi-(sorry)-crap that went down!"

* * *

The trip to the bus station wasn't long, but Daichi could already feel his neck beginning to cramp. He'd spent most of the ride leaning as far away from Yuu as possible as the younger camper gave him and Asahi dramatic reenactments of what had happened at Camp during the school year.

Though he was normally a year-rounder, Yuu had spent the last weekend at Asahi's house and would now travel back to Camp with the rest of them.

"So basically, there was a lot of fire and yelling and Kelly got really pissed at Mitchell and was all like 'Mitch you suck!' and then Mitch was all like 'DON'T CALL ME THAT!' and then they started to duke it out and they were on the ground and it was so totally awesome!" Yuu began to punch the air, imitating what truly must have been a _great_ battle. Daichi leaned away, pressing himself against the window as Yuu made a particularly large swiping motion with his hand. From the front, Asahi quietly told Yuu to calm down.

"Well I hope no one got seriously hurt."

"Oh OH!" Yuu seemed to rise even higher in his seat than he already was, ignoring Mrs. Azumane's concerned comment. "I almost forgot!" He turned to Daichi,poking him in the arm. "You know that kid, Shoyou Hinata? Man, he is so fun. I got him to call me ' _Senpai_ ' and everything and-"

"What does _'Senpai'_ mean again," Mrs. Azumane asked, interrupting Yuu momentarily.

"It's a word used to refer to a classmate or friend who is older than you," Asahi said quietly. His step-mother hummed quietly in understanding and then motioned for Yuu to continue his story, her eyes trained on the road ahead. They were getting close to the station now and Daichi could feel himself leaning ever so slightly forward in his seat.

"Right, so anyways; Shoyou got into an argument with this Aphrodite camper, right - relax Asahi, he's fine - and she cursed his hair and eyebrows to turn orange for a week! Yeah, yeah I know, I know, but get this! After about three days of moaning over it, Shoyou actually admitted that it wasn't that bad! No, no it get's better! After the week was up, he went back to the camper and asked her to do it again, but permanently this time!"

"Wait so now Shoyou's got orange hair?"

"Haha, I know right!"

Mrs. Azumane clicked her tongue. "But what will his parents think of that? Won't they be upset?"

The car grew oddly silent for a moment. Even Yuu had quieted down, turning to Daichi with a questioning look on his face. Daichi shifted in his seat.

"Um, Shoyou's family is, uh, back in Japan...so-"

"He's like me, Mrs. Azumane," Yuu piped up. "He lives at Camp all year."

"Oh." Mrs. Azumane seemed to ponder this for a moment, before turning back to the road. "So do you teach him English as well, Daichi?"

"Yes. He and a few others who also came over from Japan."

"Well that's wonderful!"

Even though he was sitting behind him, Daichi could see the tension leave Asahi's body. His step-mother was still new to their whole situation, but she seemed to be as understanding as anyone in her position could be. Apparently (and understandably) she'd been doubtful at first, even a little angry, but had eventually warmed up to the idea of a camp full of children with godly powers and heritage. According to Asahi, she'd even built a small altar in their house for his mother, placing a fresh bowl of cereal at its base every morning.

 _"It's kind of weird,"_ Asahi had said when he had first told Daichi. _"I mean...I don't know. It's nice and all...but it's also just really weird."_

 _"You're lucky she accepted it so easily. I mean, compared to others."_

 _"You think the_ _'Never-Ending Box of Sugar Wheaties_ ' _had anything to do with it?"_

 _"Probably."_

Daichi shifted in his seat as the car slowed. Outside, the first light of dawn was beginning to show. Mrs. Azumane slowly rolled the car to a stop, parking it just outside the station entrance.

"Alrighty boys! This is it." She turned and smiled at Daichi and Yuu before ruffling Asahi's hair and getting out of the car. The three campers followed suit, shuffling around to the back of the car where they received their luggage and a hug from Asahi's step-mother. Mrs. Azumane hugged Asahi one more time and made them all promise to be safe and call her if they ever needed anything. Asahi seemed slightly embarrassed by the whole ordeal, but Yuu ate up the attention. He winked at Daichi as Mrs. Azumane gave him another kiss on the cheek.

They said "goodbye" to Mrs. Azumane and made their way to through the station doors. Daichi led the way through the crowd, looking back to make sure he didn't lose the other two in all the hustle and bustle of the station. Asahi was fairly easy to spot (Daichi teased him about looking like 20-something year old, much to the other's dismay), but Yuu proved more difficult to keep track of. Even with his hair spiked up as high as it could go, the boy still tended to disappear amongst the floods of people walking around. At one point Asahi had decided to just keep a hand permanently planted on Yuu's shoulder. Yuu seemed somewhat annoyed by this, but Daichi couldn't really care less. Losing one of his friends in a New Jersey bus station would be a pretty shitty way to start off the Summer.

After they had had bought their tickets there wasn't much to do but wait. Daichi bought the three of them a breakfast sandwich each (along with a bag of chips to share) and they sat against the wall of the station, watching passerbyers as they went on their way to work or school or wherever. After a truly riveting game of "How Many People with Red Briefcases Can You Find?" they fell silent, content to just sit and wait for their bus to be called. They had finished their sandwiches by now and the wrappers lay in a pile by Daichi's feet, none of them quite willing to make the short trip to the nearest trashcan to dispose of their waste. At one point Yuu made a remark about how much better breakfast would be with some Miso Soup and Daichi had to wonder what the rest of the people of the station must think of them; three Japanese teenagers sitting together in an old bus station in the middle of nowhere New Jersey. He himself had never actually been to Japan like Asahi and Yuu, but his father had raised him to be a part of the culture nonetheless, teaching Daichi the language and the customs of his relatives and ancestors.

If he was being honest, it made Daichi feel even more separated from both the American and Japanese worlds; he felt as though he didn't quite fit into either just right. Two languages, two cultures, two lives; going and back and forth between his life at school, where he spoke English with his classmates and ate grilled cheese sandwiches at lunch, and his life at home, where he spoke Japanese with his father, when they saw each other, and ate things like Shoyu Ramen and badly-handmade Okonomiyaki.

Camp was really the only place Daichi felt like he belonged. Everyone there was different and so, in a way, everyone there was the same. Daichi didn't have to pretend to be one thing over the other. He could just...be.

"Bus Number 8 to Long Island, New York. Now boarding."

Daichi looked up just as Asahi said "That's us." The three of them stood, Asahi running over to throw away their trash. Daichi led them single file to the boarding area, shouldering his way through a group of tourists so that they could load their luggage. He was starting to get antsy; three half-bloods hanging around in a bus station for a few hours was not something that was advised; monsters could pop up at any minute, following the smell of "delicious demigod." Daichi herded his friends onto the bus, following them as they made their way to the back. Each side of the aisle only had 2 seats so Daichi, already picturing Asahi's panic attack at having to sit with a stranger, let his two friends sit together. He took the seat across from them, the aisle seat, next to a tired looking woman. He sent a quick prayer to gods, hoping she wouldn't snore and wasn't too annoying, and settled back into his seat, ready for the ride.

 **Haha we done.**


	3. Nightmares, Hellhounds, and Silver Hair

Chapter 3

Nightmares, Hellhounds, and Silver Haired Beauties That Steal Your Heart - Oh My!

 **Daichi**

 _He cannot breathe. The fire rages around him, an enferno, swirling higher and higher. It engulfs him, red hands ripping through him, white tongues licking at his insides. He tries to scream, he needs to scream; he is dying and the flames are eating away at him and the lights - the lights- are falling around him, exploding as the heat touches them, like tiny fireworks. Their embers land on his arms and legs and body and face, but he cannot feel them over the waves of agony; the fire washes over him, unrelenting, and he is still falling farther and farther, drowning in the depths of a red sea. He cannot hear the screams over the roar of the fire, animalistic as it tears through him, but he knows they are there. They are there and they are dying with him._

* * *

Daichi woke in a cold sweat, in his bed, in Cabin 17, in Camp Halfblood - safe and sound and untouched by fire. He lay there for a moment, trying to breathe and collect his thoughts. His sheets were cool against his skin and he clutched them, closing his eyes, and tried to chase the remnants of his dream away. He could still feel the fire on his skin.

Daichi sat up slowly, letting the sheets fall from his shoulders.

He vaguely remembered arriving at Camp, late in the night, and finding his way to his cabin before quickly falling asleep. He hadn't slept much on the bus ride up (which had taken hours due to traffic) afraid the dream would find him there. He had hoped that being back at Camp would somehow quell his nightmares.

Apparently not.

Sighing, he stood and made his way to the window. The cool night air felt good and he rested his arms on the sill, taking in the sight of the camp at night. It was quiet. In the distance he could just make out the faint glow of Artemis' cabin, bathed in moonlight. The sky was clear, allowing him to see the stars. He idly counted the number constellations, slightly different now with the changing seasons.

 _Hercules, Sagittarius, Scorpius…_

When he couldn't find any more, Daichi turned back to bed. He couldn't sleep, not yet, so he sat on the edge and thought about the coming days. The Hunters would arrive soon, in time for Capture the Flag and a rematch for volleyball. Daichi's fingers twitched in anticipation - he was eager to defend his and the Camp's title as the reigning champions.

He had classes to teach, as well.

With the latest influx of foreign demigods, the Camp had begun giving language lessons, helping campers adjust to their new lives. Daichi, knowing both English and Japanese, had been chosen as one of the teachers for those from Japan, along with Asahi. He had to admit, his students were pretty great. Yuu had been one of the first. It was hard work (English was just so different), but, in the end, Daichi felt like he had accomplished something great; seeing his students make friends with others and actually hold conversation made him feel… warm.

Daichi yawned, exhaustion washing over him again. Reluctantly, he lay down and tried to sleep. He closed his eyes and sighed, pushing his thoughts of fire and lights to the back of his mind, and instead focussed on thoughts of volleyball games and Capture the Flag.

Eventually, with the help of soft moonlight and the promise of a good Summer, he slept.

Daichi woke to the sound of his siblings shuffling around the cabin as they prepared to leave for breakfast. He rose slowly, the last strands of sleep still pulling at his mind. Antonio stood with his back to Daichi, directing their two other siblings to "get a move on so we can all get going." Daichi rolled out of bed, wiping sleep from his eyes, and padded up to his older brother. Antonio jumped a little when he spoke.

"Toni, why didn't you wake me?"

His older brother turned and smiled, ruffling Daichi's hair. Daichi was too tired to pretend he was annoyed by the gesture and simply leaned into the touch.

"I figured I would let you sleep," Antonio said, carting his hand through Daichi's hair. "You passed out pretty quickly last night. I was just gonna bring back some breakfast for you."

Daichi hummed, closing his eyes.

"Besides, I could hear you last night." Antonio's fingers stopped and he drew his hand back. Daichi looked up to see his older brother staring at him with a concerned gaze. "You've been having nightmares."

Nightmares weren't uncommon in their cabin; or in any other cabin for that matter. Being demigod came with a whole list of unwanted side effects, nightmares being one of them. Some had it worse than others, for sure; Daichi's youngest sibling, Elliott, had taken to crawling in with Antonio or Daichi at night when the nightmares got too bad. Even Kara woke with a scream every once in awhile. But, Daichi had to admit: they were rare for him.

He turned away and shrugged.

"So?"

Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"So… you don't usually get nightmares."

Daichi shrugged again and Antonio sighed, shaking his head.

"Listen, Dai," he turned and placed his hands on Daichi's shoulders. "I'm not saying it's anything to worry about, but, if they continue, maybe you should go see Chiron or Miss Rachael… or at least visit the Hypnos Cabin for some sleep aid."

Daichi blushed and nodded, avoiding his brother's stare. He hated when Antonio worried over him; they were just nightmares. Nothing more.

From somewhere behind them a large _clank_ sounded, followed by a pained moaned. Antonio and Daichi turned to find Kara leaning over Elliott, a look of annoyance painted on her face. Elliot, on the other hand, was cradling his head, fat tears already beginning to well up in his eyes. Beside him, on the floor, one of the trophies from the wall was lying on its side, rocking ever so slightly back and forth. Antonio was beside Elliott in an instance, gathering him into his arms and cooing at the 5-year-old. Daichi looked at Kara, who huffed slightly at the whole ordeal and stalked away to finish getting ready. Daichi quickly followed suit, scooting around the fallen trophy to get the bathroom.

He almost jumped at the sight of his reflection in the mirror. The skin under his eyes was dark and baggy and his cheeks looked hollowed. He had shaved yesterday morning, but stubble was already starting to grow along the underside of his chin. Daichi rubbed his hand over his cheek, marveling at the rough texture that met his finger tips. He was tempted to just leave it, but the sound of his father's voice telling him that "a proper man was clean shaven and put together" made him pick up the razor.

Elliott had fallen asleep in Antonio's arms when Daichi came out of the bathroom and by the time Kara was ready it was clear he didn't plan on waking up soon, leaving Antonio with only two options: carry the kid to breakfast and hope he woke up on the way or once they got there, or try to wake him up now and risk another crying session. Leaving Elliott alone in the cabin was out of the question.

10 minutes later the four children of Nike left the cabin and made their way to the pavilion, Elliott draped over Antonio's shoulder. Antonio grumbled slightly as he made his way past Daichi and Kara. Kara snorted as she watched him.

"Serves him right for coddling him," she muttered and trudged on ahead, leaving Daichi to bring up the rear.

* * *

The Hunters arrived just as Daichi was finished setting up the volleyball court. It was late in the day and the sun was high in the sky, beating down directly on Camp. Despite the weather control inside Camp borders, it was still hot and Daichi was sweating more than he cared to admit. He shrugged uncomfortably, pulling at the collar of his t-shirt. Next to him, Ryu had already taken off his, tieing it by the sleeves around his head.

"You look stupid," Daichi had said, but the son of Ares had simply smiled widely and said that "the ladies liked it." Daichi highly doubted that, but who was he to critique Ryu's flirting techniques. The last girl Daichi had a crush on had left to _join_ the Hunters. He didn't exactly have the best record when it came to romance.

There wasn't much of a warning before Campers started yelling and pointing. Daichi turned in time to see them coming down the hill; a pack of silver clad girls with falcons on their arms and wolves at their heels. The Hunters paid little attention to most of the campers, instead heading straight towards the Big House; the few that did stop to chat did so only with girls, scowling at any boy who came close.

Daichi felt his heart leap; whether it was from excitement or apprehension he couldn't tell, but he tried to ignore it as he followed Ryuu to where the Hunters had gathered to talk with Chiron. Ryuu had pulled himself up and puffed his chest, trying to look as tall as he possibly could. He had a look of determination on his face that could rival Kara's when she was given a challenge, but Daichi could see the soft blush creeping up from Ryuu's neck to his cheeks. 'Casually' Ryuu sauntered up to one of the Hunters on the outside of the group, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey-"

He was on the ground before he could finish, a silver dagger pressed firmly to his throat. His Adam's Apple bobbed once as he gulped, his smile quivering just so. The Hunter said nothing, just glared at him for what was only a few seconds, but what, for Ryuu, must have seemed like hours. Just as Daichi was considering coming in and trying to ease the situation, the Hunter stood with the grace of a deer and sheathed her dagger. Her eyes remained locked on Ryuu's, her gaze cold, and she let out a quiet, albeit long, hiss. Her teeth flashed dangerously and Daichi felt him take a step back involuntarily.

"Hey now, calm down, Jess."

Daichi perked up at the voice, watching as another Hunter placed an arm around 'Jess,' smiling menacingly down at Ryuu. Said boy stood shakily, avoiding the girl's gaze.

"Um, sorry… about that…"

Neither Hunter said a word. Ryuu backed away.

"I'll just, uh, leave...now… bye."

Daichi watched at he scampered off, the son of the God of War looking only a tad bit like a dog that had been scolded. When he was out of sight, Daichi turned back to the Hunters. The second one raised her eyebrows at the sight of him. He gave a small wave.

"H-hey...Yui."

* * *

Daichi considered himself lucky that he was on the good side of the Hunters of Artemis. Being childhood friends with Yui helped, of course, but she was still a bit of sore spot for him, so he liked to pretend it was his manners and sensibility that did the trick. In any case, he was the only male camper still around when Chiron finally came to welcome the Hunters. He made sure to steer clear and stay at the edge of the group and only managed to get a few dirty looks tossed his way. While Chiron talked, welcoming the group to Camp, Daichi took the time to observe the Hunters. They had added some new girls to their ranks, some older, some younger. Daichi allowed himself a bit of satisfaction as he watched the newbies, and even some older Hunters, look around the camp in astonishment. He smiled to himself, thinking of all the renovations and improvements the Camp had gone through since the Hunters of Artemis had last visited; stables redone, cabins repainted, and a whole new field of strawberries thanks to an influx in Demeter Campers. Just the thought of how amazing Camp was made Daichi straighten himself up ever so slightly with pride. It had definitely changed in the past year, but all for the better.

The Hunters, on the other hand, had barely changed at all. Save for the new recruits, all the girls looked… the same as the last time he'd seen them.

Same clothes.

Same wolves.

Same weapons.

Same age.

Daichi shifted from one foot to the other. He was beginning to regret sticking around. He made to turn away, make a hasty retreat back to the court, when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder.

Now, Daichi was a strong, brave, courageous warrior.

So.

He did not jump. Absolutely not.

Nor did he yelp. Nope.

Or scream. None of that.

He did none of these aforementioned and traitorous things.

None of the above.

Yui was laughing too hard to breathe, doubled over with her hands clutching her sides. Daichi felt a hot wash of embarrassment come over him and lowered his gaze. A voice in the back of his head urged him to self-implode. Had he been an all powerful immortal being, he might have obliged.

Goddamn it.

Behind Yui, the other Hunters snickered, not even bothering to hide their amusement at Daichi's shame. He scowled, crossing his arms, and resigned himself to the humiliation. Yui straightened up shakily, the remnants of her laugh fading as she offered him a kind smile.

"It's good to see you again, Sawamura."

"Please don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I want."

She clapped his shoulder again, even harder this time, and then walked on ahead. She expected him to follow, he knew that. She knew he would follow. She didn't even look back to make sure. Daichi huffed.

Well.

Not this time.

…

* * *

She led him down to the beach; past the court, past the stables. They walked until they found themselves at the water's edge, the waves coming up just far enough to kiss the toes of their shoes.

In another time, maybe a time not too long ago even, Daichi might have thought this romantic - a little cliche, but not enough to ruin the moment. He might have fantasized of grabbing Yui's hand and spinning her about, humming some tune he'd heard on the radio or that she'd showed him earlier that day. He might have leaned back just so, reaching so that their fingers brushed in the warm sand. He might have told a stupid joke just to see her smile or giggle. He might have found it cute and funny and endearing.

Now, Daichi only found it uncomfortable.

Now, it was all he could do not to turn away from her and go someplace where he wouldn't have to see her and her smile or hear her voice and her laugh.

Damn it. He had been so excited for the Hunters to arrive before, but now…

"The camp has changed since the last time I was here," Yui mused quietly. "It's changed a lot."

"Yeah."

"... any new students?"

"A couple. Not many."

"Oh."

"... did you cut your hair?"

"No..."

"Oh… right..."

"Are you shaving yet?"

"Yeah… yeah I am."

Yui sighed, and brought a hand up to rub her face. Daichi watched her out of the corner of his eye. She looked somber. She looked the same.

"How long has it been?"

Daichi turned to her at the question, cocking his eyebrow.

"Since...when? Since you were here last?" He paused to think. "About a year or so."

Yui shook her head.

"No, since...since I joined. Since I joined the Hunters."

Daichi remained silent for a while, staring at her.

"It'll be two years this August."

"Ha, two years already." She shook her head again and turned to him, a small smile gracing her features. "It doesn't seem that long at all."

"Maybe for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Daichi looked back at the water.

"Nothing."

Yui didn't seem to believe him, but only gave a small "hmph" before turning her back to the lake. She seemed lost in thought, Daichi noted, fidgeting with her hands like she used to when they were younger. It was one of the things Daichi was glad never changed about her. They stood silently for while, the lull in the "conversation" they'd been having growing more awkward with every passing moment. In a bid to fill the silence, Daichi cleared his throat.

"So, um, you excited to play volleyball?"

Yui continued to stare past him, towards the camp.

"Oh, yeah. About that…" She smiled sheepishly at him. "We won't be staying all that long, so that rematch will have to wait."

Daichi stared at her for a moment, waiting for her laugh and pass it off as a joke. Volleyball was...was their _thing._ It was what they bonded over when they first met. It was a tradition!

Yui said nothing, only reaching up with her hand to rub the back of her neck. Daichi lowered his gaze.

"Oh...um. Alright," he sighed. Yui copied him, her breath leaving her with a quiet hiss.

"Listen, Daichi. We probably won't be back for a while after this, actually."

"Why not?"

Yui inclined her head to the camp.  
"There's some weird… stuff… going on. The Hunters are going to look into it."

Daichi felt his heartbeat quicken a little.

"What kind of 'stuff'..."

Yui shook her head and shrugged, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Just stuff," she said. "Nothing for you or the rest of Camp to really worry about." She paused."It has to do with Lady Artemis, ya know. So it's, uh, kinda our problem."

"You can't tell me anything? Not even, like..." He waved his hands idly. "... a general description?"

Yui smiled a little at that, even going as far and to shake her head and laugh a little. Daichi found himself grinning at the sight.

"All I can really tell you is that the last few times our Lady has spoke to us, she seemed agitated. Thalia said she spoke with her more recently and that we have been given a job to complete. Other than that, I can't really tell you much." She shrugged. "I really don't know much more anyways. The higher-ups are the only ones who know all the details. The rest of the Hunters only know the gist of it for now."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"What?"

"That you don't know everything about it. That you're being asked to do something without knowing all the details."

Yui opened her mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by the sound of a sharp whistle. It rang through the camp, echoing out across the water. Daichi watched as Yui started back towards the rest of Camp. She turned, calling out to him over her shoulder.

"That call was for the Hunters, but you're welcome to come along. The girls don't hate you nearly as much as they do the other guys around here."

"I'm...I'm good, actually." Daichi gave a small shrug. "I'm gonna hang down here...by the lake."

Yui watched him a for a minute and he could see the hopeful look in her eyes fall. She sighed and nodded, before turning with a small wave of her hand.

"Yeah. Ok. See ya, Sawamura."

"... see ya."

* * *

Dinner that night was quieter than usual. Tension hung over the entire camp like storm, it's foreboding clouds dark above their heads. The campers kept to whispering in low tones. The atmosphere was heavy among everyone. The Hunters, who sat at the usually empty Artemis table, ate silently for the most part. The only voices that could be heard from their area were those of Thalia Grace and her second in command.

Daichi watched them from his place at the Nike table, trying to catch at least a snippet of what they were discussing. Across from him, Toni was trying to persuade Elliott to eat something, but the kid didn't see all that interested. With a huff, Toni turned back to his own half eaten meal.

Nobody seemed all that hungry tonight.

Towards the front of the pavilion, Daichi could see Chiron chatting with a group of satyrs. He seemed nervous, his tail flicking back and forth. Apparently whatever he had spoken to the Hunters about had not been all that pleasant. He hadn't said too much to the rest of the Camp, but his actions made it clear to all of them.

Trouble was brewing. It had something to do with Artemis and the Hunters, or it could even be bigger than that.

Whatever it was, neither Chiron nor the Hunters seemed too keen to talk about it any further tonight.

Daichi picked at his food and tried to imagine what could be causing such unease. There hadn't been any major prophecies in a while and life had been relatively peaceful at the camp. Daichi sighed and put his fork down.

"What's wrong," Toni asked. Beside him, Elliott had decided that stealing food from Kara's plate and then throwing them at a group of nearby Nymphs was an adequate pass time. Kara herself didn't seem interested in the food enough to really care.

"Nothing," Daichi said, and stood. "I'm just a little tired. I think I might head back to the cabin."

Toni didn't seem very convinced with the answer, a look of worry flashing on his face.

"Are you sure?"

Daichi smiled.

"Antonio, I'm fine, really."

"Kara can walk you back-"

Daichi shook his head, smiled, and turned to make his way towards the cabins. It was starting to get dark, the sun setting over Half Blood Hill and sending its last few rays of light through the branches of the giant pine tree at it's crest. Daichi stopped in front of the Apollo cabin as its light slowly dimmed, only for the Artemis cabin to begin to glow. He watched as it illuminated, its soft silver light match that of the full moon hanging directly above.

Back at his own cabin, Daichi found himself at a loss of what to do.

He stripped halfway, before deciding it was too much work, and sat on his bed, shirtless. The light his bedside lamp provided was just enough for him to see fairly well.

While the outside of the cabin glittered brilliantly in the sunlight, it's white outer walls decorated with bits and pieces of medals and trophies won by Greece over the centuries, the inside was simple by comparison. The walls were plain and white, with laurels lining the ceiling. Other than that, the only other decorations were whatever personal items the Nike Campers set up near their beds and the altar at the back of the cabin. Situated on the back wall, in between the doors that led to the bathrooms, the altar held a gilded statue of Nike.

Daichi made his way over and sat before her figure, his shirt still clutched in his hand.

She was tall, about seven feet without her pedestal, with her foot lifted just so, as if to stride forward. In her right hand she held a wreath, while, in her left, she held a palm branch. She was forever facing front, so that as Daichi stared up towards her face, he could not help but feel as though she were ignoring him. He stood, suddenly, only now realising how embarrassing it was to be kneeling in front of the statue of his mother with no shirt on.

Above Nike was a shelf with various trophies won by the Cabin over the years. Daichi stood on his toes, careful not to bump into the altar. Among the piles of medallions and other trinkets, he gingerly lifted a small coin. It fit nicely in the palm of his hand and, although the majority of it was rusted over, the gold that still shone gleamed. Daichi took it back to his bed, rolling it between his hands. He rubbed a thumb over its surface, tracing the edges of its engraving. The head of a woman peeked out from beneath the rust.

The memory of first holding the coin flashed in his mind and Daichi smiled despite himself. Compared to most of his other memories, this one would be something he considered happy, necessarily, but it was important. He held onto it with a strange fondness that he supposed only the others here at camp could understand.

The coin represented a beginning.

Daichi was placing the coin back on the trophy shelf when it happened. He stumbled as a roar echoed through the camp before everything fell silent. For a moment all Daichi could hear was his own breathing as he clutched his mother's statue, before the stretch of quiet was broken by the yells of campers. Daichi turned just as Toni, clutching Elliot, burst through the door of their cabin, followed closely by Kara. Toni looked as if he was about to say something before Kara unceremoniously grabbed Daichi and shoved a sheathed sword into his hands.

"Put your shirt on; we got a monster."

* * *

Kara and Daichi led the way towards Half Blood Hill, Toni following only after he had made sure Elliot was tucked safely away in the cabin. Daichi could feel the blood rushing in his ears as he sprinted along with the rest of the Camp. Most of the Hunters had already reached the top of the hill and were yelling and pointing. Some had arrows trained on something Daichi couldn't see yet. The wolves among their ranks were howling and snarling. Daichi drew his sword as he came over the crest of the hill, but stopped short at the sight in front of him.

Five hellhounds had begun to overtake Peleus, pinning the dragon to the ground as he thrashed, his neck flailing widely. Another two had begun to advance upon two smaller figures. Daichi squinted. It was a satyr and, what Daichi assumed, a demigod. The satyr was clutching the demigod, pulling him towards the camp. Daichi couldn't see exactly how badly injured they were, but the fact that they weren't moving very fast gave him a good enough guess. He turned as Peleus roared and opened his jaw, a jet of flame shooting out. Daichi crouched instinctively and watched in amazement as one of the hounds was bucked off, fire alighting on its fur. It scrambled in the dirt for a moment before it burst apart in a cloud of golden dust.

Daichi readied himself. With a shout from Antonio, he charged with Kara at the nearest hellhound, plunging his sword into its side and grunting as it spun around to snap at him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kara level her spear and, with a quick stab, the hellhound burst apart like its companion. Daichi smiled at Kara only to be distracted by a shout. A silver arrow whizzed past him, embedding itself in the neck another hellhound. It screeched and flung itself from Peleus and into the oncoming surge of campers and Hunters. Daichi sidestepped as Peleus' tail whipped by, sending his remaining attacker flying.

Beside, Toni was shouting and reaching for him. He grabbed his hand and was pulled, past the herds of campers, to where he could see a small group taking on the remaining two hellhounds. On the ground sat the demigod, who Daichi could now make out more clearly. He seemed to be in shock, pale and unmoving as he watched the battle before him. His satyr was nowhere to be found. Daichi felt a hand at his arm.

"Get the kid," Toni yelled. "I'll help with the hounds!"

He charged off, his axe raised. Daichi levelled his sword and sprinted towards the demigod.

He was crouched on the ground and he was tense, as if he wanted to flee, but was unable to move. In one of his hands he clutched a black hunting knife, which shook in his grasp. Daichi slowed as he approached him, keeping a careful eye on the nearby battle. He lowered his sword and took a tentative step forward.

The demigod whipped around, falling backwards as he lost his balance. His eyes were wide and Daichi couldn't help, but notice the wild silver hair that framed his face.

 _Oh fuck he's hot,_ was the fleeting thought Daichi had before he knelt to meet the demigod's level. He offered his hand, wincing as a particularly loud roar caused the other boy to jump.

"Hey, hey, you're okay. I swear you're gonna be okay, but we gotta move, now."

The other made no move to get up, but nodded shakily. Daichi nodded back and glanced behind him. One of the hellhounds had been destroyed, but the last remained, charging at demigods left and right. It was large and it was frantic and Daichi felt a stab of fear as he caught sight of Antonio is the midst of the battle. Beside him, the demigod shifted. Daichi watched as he tried to stand on shaky legs, only for them to buckle. Before he could think, Daichi surged forward and caught the him, careful not to accidentally stab him with his sword. The knife fell from the boy's grasp as he clung to Daichi.

"Alright," Daichi said and slung one of the boy's arms around his shoulders. "Let's go."

They began to trudge up the hill. The boy grimaced with every step and Daichi felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he continued to urge the kid forward. The made their way slow and steady until the boy stumbled with a cry. For the first time, Daichi noticed a trail of blood down the other's leg.

"Shit." Daichi shifted, wrapping an arm around the other's torso. The kid winced and clenched his jaw, a hand coming down to hover over the wound in his leg. His eyes were shut tight and he took a steady breath.

"I-I'm okay...I can m-make it."

Daichi nodded.

"Okay, we're almost there. Just little more."

They were at the top of the hill when the boy finally collapsed, tilting forward with a groan. Daichi caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Hey, hey hey! Stay with me, stay me, okay!" The kid winced as Daichi moved to hold him better. From somewhere behind them a cry of triumph rose and Daichi turned to see the Campers and Hunters raise their weapons in victory. Daichi smiled and helped the other boy sit up, leaning him against his shoulder.

"See? We won. You're safe. You're gonna be alright."

The kid smiled softly and even had the audacity to give a shaky laugh. He was pale and looked close to passing out, but seemed genuinely relieved. Daichi felt himself shift to support the other better.

"Hey, what's your name?"

When the boy didn't respond, Daichi shook him lightly.

"Come on, stay with me," He murmured. The boy shook his head slightly and looked at him with lidded eyes.

"W-what?"

"Your name. What's your name?"

The boy didn't seem to comprehend what he was saying. At the sound of hoof beats, Daichi turned to see Chiron galloping over. Below him the boy seemed to sink lower, his eyes unfocused and cloudy. By the time Chiron reached them, Daichi was cradling the other completely. His breathing was labored, but he seemed to come to a little when Chiron placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We must get him inside," Chiron said softly and, with Daichi's help, lifted the boy onto his back. The boy slumped forward, leaning completely on Chiron's neck. Daichi helped adjust him so that he wouldn't fall. The boy groaned once or twice, but was otherwise quiet. Chiron patted Daichi's head as he caught his worried stare.

"Go be with your siblings and friends. Rest, recovery, get checked over by the Apollo healers. I'll send for you in the morning."

Daichi was reluctant to let Chiron leave, but the centaur had already turned away and had begun to make his way back towards the Big House. Daichi watched him go. His sword lay on the ground at his side, speckled with monster blood and dust.

The cheers of Campers and someone calling his name is what finally coerced Daichi to make his way back down the hill and into the mob below.

 **Whoop. There it is.**

 **Anyways - comments are loved, suggestions are welcomed. Also; check out the music (made by me) for this story:** /user-928079032-456182306/sets

 **Thanks y'all**


End file.
